


Appreciation

by kujoestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Untouched, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujoestar/pseuds/kujoestar
Summary: You were incredibly grateful for Bokuto and that night you wanted to show him your appreciation.





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my fave @ shirasudaddy on Twitter.
> 
> Follow me @ sanadasraichi!

Bokuto was an incredible boyfriend. From the way he’d bring you your favorite food when you were sad, to the little songs (sung way too loud and off key) he’d make up about you. When you made love, Bokuto would always make sure you were enjoying things; putting your pleasure before his own and never expecting anything in return. You were incredibly grateful for Bokuto and that night you wanted to show him your appreciation.

So there you were, in front of the bed in nothing but his shirt, contemplating on what exactly you wanted to do. He was sprawled out on the bed, pants undone and shirt thrown haphazardly on the floor, patiently waiting for you. Your eyes raked over his body before landing on his hardened pink nipples, a lightbulb turning on before you climbed on top of him. Pressing feather light kisses up his stomach and stopping just below the nub, you looked up at him through your lashes, “I wanna try something.”

“Whatever you want,” he encouraged, goosebumps rising on his skin as he shivered, “I’m all yours.”

Your heart fluttered at his words before you wrapped your lips around his nipple, sucking gently. His back arched, hips meeting yours momentarily, “Are you okay?” You asked, a bit startled at his reaction.

“Fuck… yeah, I- I’m okay. I didn’t know how good that feels. K- keep going, please.” He replied breathlessly.

You nodded, repeating the previous action before flicking your tongue against it experimentally. Bokuto’s moans went straight to the pit of your stomach, hot arousal shooting down to your crotch as you continued to draw more of the sounds out when you pinched the other nipple. His hand found its way into your hair, encouraging you to keep going.

You switched to his other nipple, biting it and causing him to moan louder, “Baby, fuck I’m so close. Please… don’t stop.”

You already knew he was close, hips bucking and begging for friction, moans needier and breathier. You smirked, not giving in and focusing only on his nipples and his pleasure. You tease him, biting gently and pulling back before sucking once again. He panted, hips leaving the bed and his grip on your hair tightening a bit more.

His orgasm hit him so suddenly it startled you both. You stared down at him, pupils blown wide when you realized how hard you made your boyfriend cum by just playing with his nipples. When he came down from his high, he stared up at you, hand cupping your face before bringing you down to kiss him. His hand slid down, getting closer to your arousal before you stopped his hand, “Tonight was for you. Not me,” you reminded him and he pouted.

“I wanna make you feel good, too.” He whined making you laugh.

You stood up, “Tomorrow. Now, let’s get you cleaned up, big guy.”

He followed you, legs still a bit shaky from moments before, and laced his fingers with yours. That night, you definitely made Bokuto understand just how appreciative you were.


End file.
